Destiny ?
by write-by
Summary: 25 ans après qu'Edward l'est abandonné, Bella est devenue un vampire et à rejoint le clan des Volturi. Elle se voit confier une mission qui lui changera sa vie.
1. Prologue

Voilà une nouvelle fic que je viens de pondre.

* * *

********

**Prologue**

********

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ainsi ? J'avais arrêté de compter les années. On m'avait dit qu'il m'avait laissée dans cette forêt, il y avait près de vingt-cinq ans maintenant. Pour moi, cela faisait plus d'un siècle. Bien que je ne lui en voulais pas, j'ai appris à vivre sans lui.

Jacob m'avait redonné le sourire. Il était devenu un ami cher à mes yeux. Je me devinais des sentiments d'amour à son égard. Je me sentais prête pour une nouvelle relation. Un mois de plus et je serais sortie avec Jake.

Malheureusement, on ne m'a pas donné le choix. Lors d'une randonnée, j'ai rencontré Laurent. J'étais seule et lui assoiffé. Bien sûr, mon odeur y a joué pour beaucoup. Je me souviens avoir ressenti une douleur intense. Je croyais mourir. Malgré ma léthargie et la douleur, j'ai pu surprendre une conversation. J'avais reconnu mon ami se disputant avec le chef de la meute des loups, Sam. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur mon avenir. C'était à ce moment que je compris que je me transformais en vampire. Jake ne voulait pas qu'on me réserve le même sort que Laurent, c'est-à-dire la mort. Mais Sam n'était pas d'accord. Alors je sentis qu'on m'emmena. Jake est resté près de moi jusqu'à mon réveil. Il m'expliqua que, pour me sauver, il s'est séparé de la meute pour devenir l'alpha de sa propre meute. Seth et Leah, deux autres loups, l'avaient suivit. Ils étaient frères et sœurs et Seth tenait à rester avec mon ami. Ils m'annoncèrent aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient plus revenir à La Push. Alors, ils sont restés quelques temps avec moi pour que je puisse me contrôler. Etant avec une meute de loups, j'avais le devoir de me plier aux règles du végétarisme. Après une année, je perdis mon statut de nouveau-née.

Ayant créée beaucoup de problèmes à mon ami avec sa meute, je décrétai qu'il était temps que je parte. J'ai erré une année sur tout le globe sans avoir trouver un lieu où me poser définitivement. Cet hiver-là, je me suis retrouvée machinalement dans les rues de Volterra, en Italie. On m'avait parlé du clan qui s'y était installé. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient les rois du monde vampirique. Quand Aro voulut connaître mon histoire en me touchant la main, et qu'il ne put y parvenir, il me trouva fascinante. Il contraignit ses frères à accepter de m'accueillir dans leur clan.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, vampire depuis vingt-cinq ans, est devenue une Volturi.

* * *

Laisser-moi un review pour que je puisse connaître votre avis et je vous y répondrai.


	2. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont mis en favorite et en alert ainsi que celle qui ont laissé des reviews.

Vous avez de la chance car je pensais publier demain.

Sinon, je voulais signaler que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

**Shaly : **Voici la suite.

**helimoen : **C'est bon du n'as plus besoin d'attendre.

**

* * *

******

**I**

********

Le crépuscule tombait, et comme tous les soirs, je le regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il me rendait nostalgique. Mon passé d'humaine me manquait. Je regrettais les moments passés dans le garage de Jacob à réparer les motos. Il m'avait tant aidé dans ma traversée du désert que je m'en voulais d'être partie subitement, sans lui laisser de mot. J'avais bien tenté de l'appeler, à plusieurs reprises, pour le rassurer. Mais je m'étais dégonflée au dernier moment. Je supposais qu'il ne voudrait plus me parler pour avoir filé comme une voleuse.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand on frappa à la porte.

Démétri entra. Bien que je n'avais pas d'affinité avec lui, il faisait en sorte de me rendre la vie plus simple, en m'aidant dans des moments difficiles. Il me considérait comme une amie, néanmoins, ce n'était pas réciproque puisque que je ne voulais pas m'attacher à ce clan.

- C'est l'heure de ton entraînement.

Il venait tous les soirs me chercher. Une habitude qu'il avait prise. Je hochai de la tête.

- Toujours en train d'admirer le coucher de soleil ?

- Oui, ça me rappelle mon passé.

Démétri se rapprocha du lit et s'y assit.

- Bella, il faudrait que tu essayes de mettre le passé derrière toi. Ou tout au moins, faire semblant. Cela fait vingt-trois ans que tu es avec nous et tu n'as pas ri une seule fois. Aro commence à perdre patience et il ne sait plus quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

J'étais devenue la préférée d'Aro pour une raison. Mon pouvoir permettait de protéger la ville de toutes attaques mentales et physiques et je pouvais me rendre invisible.

Je préférais changer de sujet.

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'il était l'heure de l'entraînement ?

- Si, allons-y.

On se mit en route vers la salle de combat. En y entrant, j'aperçus Félix. Ce dernier ne me portait pas dans son cœur depuis que je l'avais éconduit à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est quoi le programme ? demandai-je à Démétri.

- Entraînement physique ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Avec Félix, nous allons t'attaquer et tu devras nous s'esquiver.

Je n'aimais pas me battre mais je faisais partie des Volturi et c'était leur façon d'être. Ils étaient considérés comme des rois et devaient garder le secret de notre espèce. Donc, je n'y échappais pas.

Au début, ce fut compliqué mais plus les heures passaient plus j'y arrivais. C'était devenu un jeu d'enfant à la fin. Mais, je fus stoppée par un applaudissement, et Félix en profita pour me projeter à terre.

- Bravo Bella ! s'exclama Aro. Je vois que tu as bien progressé depuis la semaine dernière. Je suis époustouflé de voir la vitesse à laquelle tu évolues. Même mes plus fidèles soldats n'y arriveraient pas aussi aisément que toi en seulement trois heures. Tu es celle qui s'améliore le plus vite.

- Vous exagérez Aro ! Je ne suis pas aussi puissante que vous le dîtes.

- Bien sûr que si. Pour te le prouver, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Une mission !? C'était la première qu'Aro me confiait. D'après lui, je n'étais pas encore prête. Alors, je m'entraînais dur pour lui prouver le contraire. Mais, je commençais à en avoir marre de rester dans le château. Je voulais voyager, découvrir le monde. Je savais parfaitement que cela se produirait avec les missions.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Il semblerait y avoir un nouveau-né qui ne connaît pas nos lois. Je voudrais que tu les lui expliques et s'il ne veut pas s'y soumettre, tu n'auras qu'à le tuer.

- Je serai heureuse de l'accomplir.

- Bien, dans ce cas, tu prendras l'avion au lever du soleil en direction de New York.

Il prit congé et se retira dans ses appartements. De mon côté, je repartis dans ma chambre, dans le but d'y préparer mes bagages pour mon retour sur le territoire américain.

Une fois ceux-ci terminés, je décidai d'aller chasser. J'étais la seule à avoir un régime végétarien, dû à mon apprentissage avec la meute de loups et en l'honneur des Cullen. Même si ces derniers m'avaient lâchement abandonnés, ce vide persistait toujours dans ma poitrine. Je ne m'étais pas complètement remise de cette séparation. J'avais espéré les revoir à Volterra mais ils n'étaient jamais venus.

Je me souvenais de ma première chasse avec Jacob. Il m'avait expliqué comment m'y prendre. Ce n'était pas difficile puisque mes instincts de prédateur prenaient le dessus. J'avais ressenti une impression de liberté quand j'avais traqué la biche. Puis, quand le sang de celle-ci avait coulé dans mes veines, un bien-être m'avait envahi. Même si, je ne fus rassasiée, ma soif avait été vaguement apaisée. Il m'avait fallu quelques cervidés en plus pour ne plus éprouver de brûlure dans ma gorge, ce jour-là.

Après avoir chassé, je retournai dans mes appartements afin de prendre une douche, qui me détendit. On frappa à la porte quand j'enfilai des vêtements. J'autorisai mon visiteur à entrer. Aro passa le pas de la porte. Je me demandai ce qu'il me voulait.

- Je voudrais t'accompagner à l'aéroport.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer pour ça. Je pensais demander à un garde de m'y emmener.

- Bella ! Je te considère comme ma propre fille, tu le sais ! J'ai longuement hésité avant de t'envoyer à New York. Il y a bien longtemps que tu aurais dû faire ta première mission. Mais, j'avais peur de te perdre. Maintenant, que tu vas partir, c'est pire. J'aimerais tant que tu restes près de nous.

Ces mots me touchaient. Je ne croyais pas qu'Aro dévoilerait ses sentiments un jour. Je l'ai toujours vu impassible. Ce ne devait être qu'une façade pour son rôle de roi. Je voulais le rassurer.

- Je ne pense pas rester là-bas. Rien ne me retiendra.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Me promettrais-tu de revenir ? me demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

- Je vous en donne ma parole.

- Dans ce cas, je ne te dis pas au revoir. Je vais appeler un garde pour qu'il t'emmène à l'aéroport.

Il s'en alla. Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais escortée dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

* * *

N'oublier pas le bouton vert en bas !!


	3. Chapter 2

Salut tous le monde, voici le chapitre 2 que vous attendez tant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pas pu publier plus tôt car ma clef s'est cassée et j'avais le chapitre prochain dessus donc j'ai voulu le récrire avant de publier.

Dislamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont à S. Meyer.

Réponse au review sans compte :

**bébé23 : **Merci pour le compliment. Sinon, tu as vu juste ! La fameuse rencontre inattendue est pour ce chapitre.

***Stéphanie* : **C'est super que tu aime. Pour le concept, je l'ai trouvé en lisant d'autres fics.

**Célia : **C'est bon tu n'as plu à attendre. lol.

**Maria : **Voici la suite.

**

* * *

******

**II**

********

Je fus à New York en quelques heures. La ville était immense. Les gratte-ciels s'élevaient à perte de vue. Je pris un taxi pour aller à Manhattan. Un appartement m'y attendait. Aro l'avait acheté quelques années plus tôt, en cas de besoin. L'immeuble se situait dans le quartier chic de "Upper East Side" et s'élevait sur une vingtaine d'étage. Mon logement était au 15e étage et portait le numéro 1509.

Quand j'entrai, je fus époustouflée par la grandeur et la somptuosité des pièces. Le salon, aux couleurs crème et beige, contenait un canapé en cuir sur la droite, d'une desserte en verre dressée sur une peau séparant l'écran plat mural du canapé, une table ronde en chêne accompagnée de ses chaises sur la gauche. Une baie vitrée surplombait le mur d'en face. Les appliques murales marron ornées de motifs discrets dorés s'harmonisaient au reste. J'ouvris la porte de gauche et y découvrit une suite parentale. Un voile blanc cassé avait été retroussé le long d'un baldaquin placé au centre de la chambre. Des tables de chevet assorties encadraient le lit. J'y déposai mes bagages et m'approchai du côté salle de bain. Rien ne séparait les deux pièces. La baignoire, ronde et élevée par une marche, faisait face au lit. La douche à l'italienne, située près du bain, ne comportait pas de paroi autre que les murs. Elle avait aussi comme gadgets : hammam, téléphone, télévision et chaîne hi-fi. Je commençai à déballer mes affaires pour les fourrer dans le dressing situé à gauche de la douche. N'ayant pas ramené de nombreux vêtements de Volterra, cela ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps. Je retournai dans le salon et aperçu une autre porte en face de moi. Je traversai la pièce et constatai que c'était la cuisine – le lieu que je n'utiliserai pas. Elle était aménagée en contre-plaqué noir. Les plans de travail étaient en gris perlé comme le granite. Quant aux appareils électroménagers, ils n'en manquaient pas un : la cafetière, le lave-vaisselle, le four, le micro-ondes… Bref, ils étaient tous là et noirs ébène. Je refermai la porte et ouvris la baie du salon. Un balcon avait été décoré de fleurs telles des hibiscus et des orchidées. Ces dernières étant mes préférées, elles avaient été parsemées dans tout l'appartement. Je m'avançai vers la rambarde et étudiai la vue. Je voyais la Statue de la Liberté, l'Empire State Building, le Chrysler Building et Central Park. Le panoramique qui s'offrait à moi était magnifique.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai mon odorat vagabonder. Je pouvais sentir la pollution des innombrables véhicules qui grouillaient telles des fourmis. Il y avait aussi une senteur florale provenant des parcs voisins ainsi qu'un arôme marin. Une pointe de nourriture humaine, sûrement alléchante, venait d'un restaurant, deux rues plus loin. Quant à l'odeur de sang humain, elle se distinguait nettement des autres.

Je restai quelques heures ainsi, à découvrir la ville par mes sens. Ensuite, je posai mes yeux sur l'horloge du salon près de la télévision. Elle indiqua la fin de l'après-midi. Je décidai de descendre dans les rues afin de trouver le nouveau-né qui sévissait. Je verrouillai ma porte d'entrée, pris l'ascenseur et commençai ma traque. Démétri m'en avait expliqué les techniques, dans les bois de Volterra. Le contexte ici était différent, mais les bases restaient toujours les mêmes. On y retrouvait la discrétion, le savoir-faire pour se cacher, etc…

Mes pas m'avaient emporté à l'autre bout du "borough". Je regardai autour de moi et y reconnus des magasins et un kiosque de journaux. Je me dirigeai vers ce dernier et achetai le New York Times où en gros titre, je pouvais lire « Meurtres inquiétants à Central Park ». Il indiquait qu'un autre cadavre avait été retrouvé ensanglanté et tué avec violence dans la nuit. Mais aussi que plusieurs meurtres avaient été commis dans les mêmes circonstances. La police soupçonnait un serial killer. Je refermai le journal et le jetai dans la poubelle la plus proche. Le crépuscule n'était pas encore tombé donc je devais attendre avant de reprendre ma traque. Je décidai de me poser dans un endroit pour passer le temps. Étant dans le quartier de "China Town", je remontai vers le Nord pour m'asseoir dans le Washington Square Park. J'y trouvai un banc bien placé où je pouvais observer les passants. Il y avait des coureurs et des femmes parlant entre elles, et berçaient leur enfant. Je songeais que cela ne se produirait jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais me retrouver dans un parc avec des amies proches et discutant chacune de l'avenir de nos enfants. Jamais je ne pourrais me vanter que ma fille étudierait à Harvard ou que mon fils serait le meilleur chirurgien du pays. Une pointe de nostalgie me prit en pensant à mes souvenirs d'humaine, quand je pouvais encore réfléchir à mon avenir et me voir vieillir. Je me souvins qu'à cette période, je chérissais mon envie de devenir le monstre que je suis actuellement. Je me définissais ainsi pour la soif qui grandissait en moi à chaque fois que je croisais un humain et aussi pour les moments où je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, la nuit était tombée. Je me mis en route pour trouver ce nouveau-né et rentrer au plus tôt à l'appartement. J'arrivai à l'entrée Sud de Central Park et y entrai. C'était le plus grand parc de la "Big Apple". Je commençai par l'Ouest. J'arrivai près du Lake puis, j'entendis des pas me suivant. Je stoppai net.

- Bella !? C'est bien toi !!

Cette voix m'était familière, même trop. Je me retournai pour voir si mes soupçons étaient fondés. Je découvris un visage dont j'avais appris les traits par cœur.

* * *

J'aimerais connaître votre avis car en réfléchissant à la suite, j'ai 3 possibilité qui me viennent puisque j'aimerais faire apparaître Jacob dans la fic.

- Soit, il vient à NY pour faire une surprise à Bella,

- Soit, elle va à Forks pour lui faire la surprise.

- Soit, vous ne voulez pas le voir ici.

Merci de me donner votre avis et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Salut tous le monde. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre-vous attendait ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus sur le ton de l'humour. Sinon, le décompte des votes est fait et je vais en soulagé certaines ou certains (s'il y a des garçon par là) car je ne ferai pas faire intervenir Jacob dans l'histoire.

Réponse aux reviews sans-compte :

**Angel87000 : **Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis puisque chaque avis compte beaucoup pour moi.

**Lola : **Merci à toi aussi de dire ce que tu en pensais.

**bébé23 : **Euh, oui j'aime bien taquiné et je ne pense pas m'en arrêter là. Il faut bien que j'entretienne mes lecteurs ! lol !

***Stéphanie* : **J'avoue ça n'aurai pas fait très crédible de le faire apparaître. Et c'est bien une personne assez vampirique (pour reprendre tes mots) qui à central park.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

**

********

**III**

********

- Edward !

Ce fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer. Cela faisait des années que je m'étais interdit de penser à ce prénom, et encore moins à lui. Pourtant, je n'avais pas bougé. Je le fixai en espérant qu'il disparaisse et que j'imaginais tout. Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Bella, je n'espérais plus te voir !

Je le vis s'approcher de moi, mais je reculai. Il s'arrêta.

- Je… je comprends ta réaction ! Je n'aurais pas dû t'interpeller.

Il tourna les talons pour partir.

- Attends !

Il se retourna. Une lueur d'espoir du bonheur étaient apparus dans ses yeux. Je fis un pas vers lui et mes lèvres atteignirent les siennes. Ce fut un geste insignifiant que je regrettai déjà. Je n'avais pas voulu le faire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris. Il m'avait abandonné à mon triste sort, et moi, je l'embrassais pour le remercier. Quelle idiote je faisais ! Je rompis notre baiser et, sans attendre une réponse de sa part, m'enfuis en courant. Je devais me changer les idées, une course pouvait m'y aider.

Tout se chamboulait en moi. Je n'étais plus sûre de ce que j'éprouvais. J'avais tant essayé de refouler mes sentiments pendant plus de vingt ans. Toutefois, tous mes efforts furent vains à sa rencontre. Je me sentais perdue. Mes repères affectifs s'étaient brisés en quelques secondes. Il fallait que je mette de l'ordre dans tout cela.

Quand je repris conscience de la réalité, je me situais dans Brooklyn. Ce « borough » pittoresque où la rue était un art à ciel ouvert. Chaque artiste exposait leurs œuvres. Je pouvais apercevoir des sculptures, des graffs ainsi que des tricots réalisés pour les poteaux,… Bref, une profusion d'arts.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Je rentrai à l'appartement et pris un taxi. En entrant, je posai mes clefs, pris mon portable et composai un numéro :

- Aro Volturi, j'écoute !

- C'est Bella !

- Bella, je suis content de t'entendre ! Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui. Je voulais vous avertir que je suis bien arrivée. Cependant, il y a eu quelques complications. Je vous expliquerai à mon retour.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Veux-tu que je t'envoie des renforts ?

- Non, merci. Je pense réussir à m'en sortir seule. Mais, je vais devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu.

- Oh…

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

- Prends le temps que tu voudras.

- Merci, Aro. Je reviendrai au plus tôt. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Bella.

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je devais réfléchir afin de prendre une décision. J'allumai la chaîne hi-fi et y insérai le premier disque à portée de main. Ce fut une grave erreur. Quand les premières notes de musique retentirent, je fus prise de sanglots. C'était le disque que m'avait offert Edward lors de mon 18e anniversaire. Il avait composé lui-même ma berceuse et me l'avait enregistré pour que je puisse l'écouter à volonté. Ce même jour, il avait décidé de me quitter à cause de l'erreur de Jasper. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais gardé le CD. En revanche, et j'en étais sûre, je n'aurais jamais dû le réécouter. Cela me faisait penser à la rencontre qui avait eu lieu plusieurs heures auparavant. Revoir ce visage et l'embrasser m'avais réchauffé le cœur quelques instants.

Je pris ma douche. L'eau chaude me calmait. Je sortis et mis une serviette autour de la poitrine. Après mûre réflexion, je me demandais si une hallucination ne m'était pas apparue, plus tôt dans la journée. Celle du genre que mon inconscient fabriquait pour me protéger de la rupture. En y repensant, je n'étais pas certaine que les vampires puissent halluciner puisque notre cerveau fonctionnait différemment de celui des humains.

Lorsque je pris un jean et un t-shirt dans mon dressing, on sonna à la porte. Je n'avais donné mon adresse à personne et me demandais qui pouvait venir me voir. Je tendis l'oreille et surpris une conversation sur le palier.

- Es-tu certaine qu'elle habite ici ? murmura l'homme. Sa voix contrôlée laissait sous-entendre de l'excitation.

- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai eu une vision. Et tu en connais beaucoup qui se prénomment ainsi ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Grâce à ce dialogue, je connaissais exactement l'identité de mes visiteurs. Après avoir sonné une seconde fois, on crocheta la serrure et la poignée s'abaissa. Je me rendis invisible. Mon bouclier me permettait de me fondre dans le décor ainsi que de masquer mon odeur.

- Bella, tu es là ?

- Tu vois bien que non, sinon elle nous aurait ouvert la porte.

Les visiteurs entrèrent et le lutin s'exclama :

- Si Bella est aussi chic que la décoration alors elle a bien changé !

- Je ne crois pas, Alice. Hier soir, quand je l'ai vu, elle n'était pas différente.

- Au moins, j'aurais espéré… Cherchons donc la preuve que Bella habite ici, Edward.

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Alice reprit.

- Et bien on l'a maintenant. Son odeur est présente dans toutes les pièces. C'est tellement frais, je peux même te dire qu'elle est sortie récemment.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Alice se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Alice ! Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais voir sa garde-robe. Connaissant Bella, elle est sûrement bonne à refaire entièrement !

- Alice ! s'exaspéra son frère.

Me tenant près du lit, je fis quelques pas en direction de la porte. Je vis mon ancienne amie tirer sur les battants du dressing et pousser un cri strident. Son frère apparut à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien ?

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais ! souffla t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les vêtements.

Je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel.

- On doit vraiment s'en aller, maintenant. Elle pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Alice acquiesça et ils prirent la direction du palier. J'ôtai mon bouclier et me laissai aller le long du mur.

* * *

Bah, ça va, je ne vous martyrise moins ! lol ! Nan, je voulais juste vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre ne viendras pas aussitôt. Je commence à m'essoufflée, l'inspiration et le temps me manque. Mon BTS ne me donne pas une grande marge en temps libre. Donc pas de publication pour la semaine prochaine. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à m'en faire ! Vous n'allez pas me faire culpabilisé ! Non, hein ? (Prends peur)

Biz

Edw


	5. Chapter 4

Salut tous le monde. J'ai enfin fini le chapitre. Je croyais que je n'allais jamais le finir. Entre les devoirs, la revue de presse et le cas d'entreprise, j'ai cru que j'allais de venir folle. En plus, le lycée a bloqué momentanément le site. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps.

Disclamer : Eh, non ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Andrew.

**marie : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Blub : **Merci. Je suis désolé mais New-York, je connais pas du tout. C'est mon amie Google qui m'as tout donné. Je voulais une fic assez réaliste donc je devais bien de me documenter dessus avant d'écrire quoi que se soit.

**bébé23 : **Merci de ton soutien. Ce n'est pas que Bella n'a pas peur c'est que c'est plus une pulsion qu'autre chose.

**

* * *

**

********

**IV**

********

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que l'effraction avait eu lieu et j'étais restée dans l'appartement. Je tournais en rond en essayant de prendre une décision, mais en vain. Cependant, il fallait impérativement régler le problème du nouveau-né. Il faisait plus de dégâts, de victimes. Les humains commençaient à avoir des doutes. Mais, je devais d'abord aller chasser. Ma gorge me brûlait, preuve de ma soif.

Je passais une dernière fois devant le miroir à pied de la suite. Mon reflet était magnifique comme jamais. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Une frange, assez longue, tombait sur mon visage naturellement maquillé. Mes yeux avaient troqué leur couleur dorée familière pour un noir d'encre dû à ma soif. Je portais exceptionnellement un chemisier améthyste cintré aux hanches accompagné d'un jean soutenu par une ceinture noire. Enfin, j'avais chaussé des escarpins noirs à talons hauts. Mon effort vestimentaire m'épatait. Je ne pensais pas être capable de m'habiller aussi bien. Fière de moi, je pris mes clefs et sortis de l'appartement.

Quelques bois subsistaient près de "Richmond". Ils ne possédaient pas une faune diversifiée mais ils suffiraient. Je m'y rendis en courant. Je n'avais pas rapatrié ma voiture de Volterra vu que je ne pensais pas à sa nécessité. Mais, c'était pesant de ne pas être autonome de ses mouvements. Je notai de louer une voiture pour la prochaine mission.

Quelques heures plus tard, je terminais ma chasse. Pour une fois, j'en étais ressortie propre, sans tâches ni déchirures. Cela m'arrangeait, je ne retournerai pas dans ma chambre pour me changer. Donc, je me rendis directement à Central Park pour ma traque.

Cette fois-ci, je commencerai par le Nord. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de recroiser Edward. En moins de cinq minutes, je trouvai une trace fraîche d'un vampire qui m'était inconnu. Je la suivais et elle me guida jusqu'au centre du parc. J'aperçu ma cible en face de moi. Je me tapis derrière un buisson afin de l'observer. Il discutait avec une humaine tout en lui faisant du charme. Ce devait être une technique de séduction. J'activai mon bouclier pour masquer mon odeur. Puis, je m'approchai de quelques pas pour mieux l'observer. Il faisait de grands gestes qui accompagnaient ses paroles. Je ne portais pas attention à la discussion mais remarquais que la fille était réticente à le suivre. Tout à coup, l'homme la prit violemment par le bras. Il avait perdu patience. Je devais l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue cette humaine devant mes yeux.

- Lâche-la ! criais-je en baissant mon bouclier.

Il se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il perdit instinctivement en me voyant. Il était assez jeune, la vingtaine passée. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses yeux cramoisis. Il paraissait de taille moyenne mais sa carrure lui donnait un charme qu'il utilisait pour séduire ses proies.

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.

Il avait lâché la fille qui s'était enfuit en courant.

- Bella Swan, une représentante des Volturi, répondis-je sur le même ton. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Il hésita mais donna son nom.

- Andrew. Qui sont les Volturi ?

- Tes supérieurs !

Il ricana en entendant ce dernier mot.

- Mes supérieurs ? Malheureusement, je n'en ai plus depuis que je suis vampire.

- Détrompe-toi ! Tu es contraint de te plier à quelques règles. Et j'ai été envoyée ici pour que tu puisses y obéir.

- Tu ne me forcerais pas à faire des choses contre mon gré ?

- Oh que si ! Et si je n'y parviens pas, un de mes collègues se fera un plaisir de t'infliger des souffrances pires que la mort. J'avais dit le tout avec un sourire mauvais.

Il pâlit et déglutit difficilement.

- Alors que dois-je faire ?

- Tout d'abord, reste le plus discret possible envers les humains : ils ne doivent pas connaître notre nature. Alors couvre tes traces après une chasse, quitte à changer de territoire assez souvent. Tu peux toujours te relier à un groupe de nomades ; il pourrait t'aider dans ta première année, avec la chasse ou encore de répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses. Ce n'est pas mon rôle d'y répondre ! m'exclamais-je en voyant qu'il allait me couper la parole. Je devais juste t'avertir que nous avons des lois et qu'elles doivent être respectées. Nous serons prêts à te sanctionner en cas de désobéissance.

Je commençais à apercevoir de la peur dans son regard. Je préférais le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à mes paroles, mais j'ajoutai :

- Oh ! Une dernière chose ! Ne t'expose jamais à la pleine lumière dans une foule d'humains. Briller au soleil nous fait remarquer.

Je me retournai et partis vers la sortie du parc. Andrew s'était enfui dans la direction opposée. Je marchais tranquillement quand je sentis une main me prendre le poignet. Je détaillais le bras en partant des doigts jusqu'aux épaules. Puis, je posai mon regard sur ses yeux dorés.

- Encore toi !

* * *

Aïe. Je sais que je suis méchante sur ce coup. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris de l'avance pour le prochain chapitre et la semaine est calme donc normalement, je publie pour la semaine prochaine.

N'oubliez pas les reviews.


	6. Chapter 5

Salut tous le monde !

D'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard car je ne pensais pas publier plus tard. Mais avec la préparation des fêtes de fin d'année, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire.

Sinon, je voulais dire que maintenant je publierais de moins en moins vite. Mais pour l'instant place au chapitre.

J'oubliais, j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil. J'espère que les fans de Star Wars qui passent par là le reconnaitrons.

**bébé23 : **j'ai pas fait exprès d'habillé bien Bella à ce moment. Mais, merci de me le faire remarquer.

**

* * *

******

**V**

********

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et courus en direction de mon appartement. Une fois dans celui-ci, je m'appuyai contre le mur de ma chambre, m'assis et sanglotai.

- Chut ! Chut ! Ne pleure pas !

En entendant ces mots, je me relevai. L'individu qui était entré devrait le payer cher. Je ne voulais pas être clémente. Ma colère dominait ma tristesse. Seulement, en relevant les yeux, je compris que ce ne serait pas la bonne personne pour me défouler.

- Tu n'en as pas marre d'entrer sans qu'on te le demande ?

- Je devais te parler et vu que tu t'enfuis à chaque fois...

- Comprends-moi ! Tu m'as abandonnée, et pour survivre, j'ai vécu avec la meute de loups. Heureusement que Jacob était là pour me retenir, quand je perdais le contrôle.

Il grimaça à ces mots.

- Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi ! Je voulais uniquement te protéger. Mais apparemment, ça n'a servi à rien ! Il l'avait dit en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- À qui la faute ? Tu aurais dû, au moins, assurer tes arrières quand tu es partie. J'ai été obligée d'affronter seule Laurent ! Et en plus, la meute n'est pas arrivée à temps. Tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, c'est le tuer… ma transformation avait déjà commencée.

- Bella, je sais que j'ai eu tords de partir ! Sache que je le regrette sincèrement ! Je vivrais avec ce regret toute ma vie : ce sera mon fardeau !

- Edward … commençais-je, néanmoins, il me coupa.

- Bella, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. Depuis le moment où tu m'es apparue, il y a déjà si longtemps, chaque jour sans exception, j'ai pensé à toi… Maintenant que je te revois, c'est pire encore… Ce baiser que tu m'as donné, hante mes jours et mes nuits, il ne m'en reste plus qu'une cicatrice qui ne se refermera jamais ! Tu t'es emparé de mon cœur, tu le mets au supplice. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas… Si tu souffres autant que moi, je t'en supplie, dis-le moi !

Je restai bouche bée devant sa déclaration. Elle était si touchante, mais, je n'étais plus sûre de cette vérité. Je ne voulais pas lui faire confiance tout de suite, voire jamais. Il serait capable de me laisser une seconde fois, et là je ne m'en relèverais pas.

- Edward… Je ne peux pas, ça m'est impossible

- Bella, écoute-moi !

- Non, toi, écoute ! Tu m'as abandonnée une première fois. Même si je te pardonnais, je n'aurais aucune garantie que tu ne me laisserais pas une seconde fois. Bien que ça me fait souffrir de te le dire, je préfèrerais ne plus te revoir !

Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais son visage s'illumina.

- Alors tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ?

- Là n'est pas la question !

Je semblais l'avoir vexé.

- Tu me demandes de faire comme si rien n'avait existé ? Malheureusement, je ne crois pas en avoir la force. J'aimerais bien être capable d'effacer ce que je ressens d'un claquement de doigts. Mais c'est trop tard !

- Je ne céderai pas, Edward !

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver que je ne faillirais pas. Après un long instant, il comprit et détourna les talons. Au dernier moment, il se retourna.

- Tu es magnifique ainsi ! Il l'avait dit avec son sourire en coin, puis il ajouta plus sérieusement : tu resteras toujours la seule !

Il referma la porte, me laissant seule avec mes pensées et sa déclaration. Ce qu'il avait dit me remontais le moral. Je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir lui tenir tête. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que mes sentiments se calment. Et si pour cela je devais revenir avec lui, je serais prête à faire des concessions.

Je me souvins des moments passés avec lui alors que je n'étais qu'humaine. Ses caresses, ses câlins et ses baisers, ils n'étaient que pur bonheur qui illuminaient ma pauvre vie. En y repensant, je ne me rappelais pas avoir été aussi heureuse de toute mon existence – humaine comme vampire – que quand j'étais dans ses bras.

Maintenant que mes pensées était redevenues claires, un plus gros problème survenait : Aro. Je lui avais promis de revenir après ma mission. Mais, c'était en totale contradiction avec ce que disait mon cœur, en l'occurrence : Edward. Bien que ce dernier serait prêt à me suivre, je préférerais l'éloigner de Volterra. Je connaissais trop bien Aro. En ayant Edward et moi dans son armée, il serait de plus en plus vaniteux, et arriverait sûrement à être le seul roi de Volterra. Ses frères seraient relégués au second plan, voire morts. Je devais trouver une solution convenable pour les deux. Peut-être que je pourrais rester sur New York et effectuer toutes les missions possibles sur le territoire américain. C'était un bon compromis. Je soumettrais cette idée demain à Aro, mais avant, je devais rendre visite à quelqu'un.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro des renseignements.

- Le Service des Renseignements, bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerais connaître l'adresse du Docteur Carlisle Cullen sur New York.

Je notai l'adresse et raccrochai.

* * *

N'oublier pas les reviews !!


	7. Note de l'auteur

Salut tous le monde !!

Tous d'abord bonne année 2010.

Ensuite, je voulais vous avertir que je suis en panne d'inspiration pour Destiny ? Alors, vu que je n'ai pas pu écrire une seule phrase de correcte, la fic est en pause. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'abandonne pas.

Sinon, je travaille en se moment sur une autre fiction. Je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à la publier mais vous serez les premiers au courants.

Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle

Bizou à tous le monde

Edw


	8. Chapter 6

Salut tous le monde !

Nan, nan vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais je me suis forcée donc je ne le trouve pas génial.

Je voulais vous avertir que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic. Elle s'appelle The last airbender. Je vous encourage à allez sur mon profil et à y laissais des com's.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Review sans compte :**

**mamadou** : Oui, le clin d'oeil, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher de le mettre. Je trouvais le moment presque similaire ! lol !

bébé23 : Bah oui, il faut bien que notre bella ouvre un moment à un autre les yeux. Sinon, c'est pas du jeu. lol.

**

* * *

******

**VI**

********

Une lueur pénétra dans l'habitacle dont l'air y était lourd. Ma peau étincela à son contact. Le soleil commençait sa montée dans un ciel dégagé de tout nuage. La journée s'annonça ensoleillée. Je pris cela pour un signe du destin qui voulait que je sache que tout se passerait bien.

J'ouvris la portière du véhicule, que j'avais loué pour la journée. C'était une Suzuki Swift gris métallisé. Je posai un pied à terre tout en sortant ma tête afin d'admirer la demeure qui se dressait devant moi. C'était un manoir. La façade pourpre paraissait accueillante. Je montai les marches menant au porche. Des parterres de plantes exotiques ornaient les côtés. Je pouvais distinguer des hibiscus rouges, un érable japonais bleu, des "oiseaux du paradis " jaunes ainsi que des pensées violettes. Des pierres d'ornements, parsemés ci et là, s'accordaient avec le reste.

Je verrouillai la voiture ce qui la fit clignoter. Je stoppai devant la porte d'entrée comportant des fenêtres jaunes et vertes. Ne portant pas attention aux conversations qui s'échappaient de l'intérieur, je toquai.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on vint m'ouvrir. Je vis Carlisle écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement.

- C'est qui ? s'enquit une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Esmé.

Carlisle ne bougeait pas alors une personne vint ouvrir la porte en grand.

- Je savais que tu viendrais ! s'exclama Alice avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'acceptai son étreinte avec plaisir.

- Viens. Entre. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester sous le porche ?

Elle me prit par le bras et me traîna dans le hall. Il y avait un petit couloir qui continuait sur une autre pièce. Alice me fit signe de prendre place dans un des fauteuils du salon à droite. Ce dernier était dans un camaïeu de rose et les poutres de constructions apparentes. Les pièces n'étaient séparées que par des arches rectangulaires. Je pouvais apercevoir d'où j'étais une petite pièce à gauche, l'entrée et la salle à manger en face.

Je vis Esmé sortir de la véranda, à droite, pour m'enlacer et me dire combien elle était heureuse de me voir. Carlisle en fit de même et s'excusa pour son manque de réactivité.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué, Bella ! Mais pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Et comment savais-tu que nous étions ici ? Les questions d'Esmé fusaient.

- Il ne leur a pas dit ? demandais-je à Alice.

Elle me fit un signe négatif de la tête. Je me retournai vers sa mère qui paraissait perplexe.

- J'ai… rencontré Edward lors d'une mission, il y a déjà quelques jours.

- C'est pour cela qu'il semblait de meilleure humeur ! s'étonna Esmé. Attends, tu viens de dire "mission ", non ?

- Oui, et c'est une bien longue histoire. Mais, je préfèrerais la raconter quand tout le monde sera là. Où sont les autres d'ailleurs ?

- Partis chasser, mais ils sont de retour dans une minute.

Alice avait vu juste encore une fois. On pouvait entendre des rires provenant de derrière le manoir.

- Le premier plombier dit : "Regarde-moi toute cette eau !" et l'autre plombier répond : "Oui, et l'on ne voit plus que la surface ! ". Emmett éclata de rire de sa propre blague qui, d'après l'expression des autres, ne devait pas être drôle.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward se figèrent en me voyant.

- Salut ! dis-je pour rompre le silence.

- Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Je croyais que… bafouilla Edward.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je compte faire ce que mon cœur me dicte.

Il y eut un silence où l'on se regardait les yeux dans les yeux.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, car moi je ne comprends rien ? demanda Emmett.

Je laissai échapper un rire et me retournai vers lui.

- Je pense que vous devriez savoir pourquoi je suis ici.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Je commençai par leur expliquer comment j'avais vécu les quelques mois après leur départ, sans m'y attarder. J'enchaînai les moments passés avec Jacob. Puis vint ma transformation. Je fis une pause pour examiner leurs réactions. Ils étaient tous perchés à mes lèvres pour connaître la suite. Je leur narrai, ensuite, ma première année avec la meute puis celle où j'avais erré dans le monde. Enfin arriva mon entrée chez les Volturi.

- Ces vingt-trois dernières années sont passées assez vite. Je m'entraînai souvent et je me débrouille bien. Ensuite, Aro m'a confié une mission : celle d'un nouveau-né qui sévissait dans New York. C'était la première alors j'ai accepté tout de suite. Le soir de mon arrivée, je suis partie directement en traque et je suis tombée sur Edward.

J'abaissai mon bouclier pour libérer mes pensées.

_"Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là, mais tu m'as fait ressortir des sentiments que j'avais refoulés depuis des années "_

- Après, tu es venu avec Alice dans mon appartement… En y repensant, la situation était très comique, repris-je à voix haute en relevant le bouclier.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là, comment as-tu pu… commença Alice

- J'ai oublié de préciser que je possédais un don.

- Oh, mais c'est formidable. Et en quoi consiste-t-il ? me questionna Carlisle.

- Je suis une sorte de bouclier. À l'origine, ce n'était que mental, mais avec de l'expérience, je l'ai rendu physique et cela me permet de me rendre invisible. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez cru que j'étais partie, alors qu'en fait, j'étais juste dans la chambre.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses ! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir ouverts, alors ?

- J'étais trop bouleversée et pas encore prête à vous parler.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

- Mais c'est du passé tout ça ! Je balayais ma réplique de la main et changeai de discussion. Sinon qu'avez-vous fait en vingt-cinq ans ?

- Pas grand-chose. On a essayé de continuer à vivre sans toi, même si tu nous manquais à tous énormément. Ho !! Et, j'ai monté ma propre entreprise de décoratrice d'intérieurs.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, Esmé !

Je me levai pour l'enlacer.

- Je suis contente pour toi ! Je suppose que tu as fait cette maison ? la montrais-je de la tête.

- Oui, mais j'ai dû la restaurer entièrement. C'était une très vieille bâtisse. Elle est là depuis des générations. Ses propriétaires ont été contraints de l'abandonner, car ils ne pouvaient plus l'entretenir. Elle était en piteux état.

- Tu as fait du très bon travail !

- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu entièrement.

- Voudrais-tu que je te fasse une visite guidée ? me demanda Edward.

- Pourquoi pas !

* * *

Bon vu que je vous est rendu impatient. Je vais vous faire une offre :

1 review sur Destiny ? + 1 review sur The last airbender = 1 teaser du chap7 de Destiny ?

N'hésitez pas, ce ne sera pas à chaque chapitre.

Edw


	9. Chapter 7

Salut tous le monde !!

D'abord je voudrais remercier tous le monde pour me laisser des reviews ou encore me mettre en alert et en favorite.

Ensuite, je suis désolé de publier si tard mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Le chapitre était écrit depuis un bout de temps mais ma bêta a mis du temps avant de la corriger ! lol ! Elle a pas été gentille car elle ne voulais pas me corriger tous de suite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car j'y ai mis tout mon coeur.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que jouer avec eux.

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

**bébé23 : **Je suis contente de te revoir et que ca t'ai plus car franchement, je le trouvais nul ce chapitre.

**Elizabeth masen :** euh, oui je suis un peu a fond sur star wars. Mais je me suis fait soigner car j'avoue qu'Anakin ne m'attire moins qu'avant. Bizarre.

**mado0390 :** Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour les prochains chapitres, je ne veux pas perdre une lectrice ! lol !

**malou950 :** L'effort était déjà fait quand tu mas laisser ce review car le chap était chez ma bêta. Dsl si les chapitres sont courts mais je coupe à des moments stratégique afin de ne pas perdre de lecteurs. J'espère que tu comprends.

**

* * *

******

**VII**

********

La visite guidée d'Edward était un plaisir. Il ponctuait les pièces d'anecdotes, plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Par exemple, j'appris qu'Emmett avait essayé de se mettre à la cuisine. C'était un échec complet ; le plat avait pris au fond et était infect.

La maison était magnifique. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la chaleureuse véranda, composée d'une dizaine de fenêtres, la salle à manger d'un beige apaisant et la cuisine jaune frivole. À l'étage se trouvaient les chambres et la salle de bains. Edward m'expliqua que la maison ne comportait pas de quatrième chambre, à l'origine et qu'Esmé avait été contrainte d'aménager le grenier en suite parentale. Puis, nous arrivâmes devant sa chambre. Il m'y fit entrer. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Forks mais les baies vitrées avaient été remplacées par des fenêtres plus petites. On se posa sur son canapé et discuta tranquillement. Edward jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux quand vint le sujet de conversation que je redoutais tant.

- Bella ! Quand je suis revenu à Forks, j'ai bien tenté de te recontacter, mais Charlie m'apprit que tu t'étais enfuie du jour au lendemain. Bien sûr, j'ai été voir Jacob et il m'a jeté en disant que c'était de ma faute si tu étais partie. Il me cachait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement ?

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse de mes actes passés.

- Ensuite, je t'ai cherché sans relâche. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je déambulais de ville en ville, espérant te retrouver, mais en vain. Chaque déménagement était un accablement et un soulagement en même temps. Bien que je m'éloignais de toi, j'espérais te croiser. Je n'ai jamais douté que je te reverrais un jour, mais je ne savais ni où, ni quand.

« Puis, Carlisle décida qu'il était temps de partir. Après plusieurs propositions, on choisit celle de Rosalie : New York. Elle voulait retourner dans une grande ville. Moi, je pensais plus que les déménagements m'éloigneraient de toi et c'était de plus en plus insupportable.

« Enfin, un soir, je partis me promener dans Central Park, afin de m'isoler. Je ne supportais plus ma famille. J'avais décidé de m'accorder un petit moment où je pourrais enfin me conforter dans ma solitude sans que quelqu'un ne vienne toujours m'interrompre. Quand, je t'ai aperçu ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon cœur rebattait ou que je rêvais. Je t'avais en face de moi, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais été transformée et que Jacob me l'avait dissimulé pour te protéger. J'éprouvai un soulagement à l'idée de ton immortalité puisque je pouvais être maintenant à jamais près de toi. J'ai longuement hésité avant de t'arrêter dans tes recherches. Je t'avais promis de ne plus revenir dans ta vie, de n'avoir jamais existé. Mais ma curiosité me poussa à te parler. Je voulais savoir si tu avais refait ta vie et comment tu en étais arrivée là… Je ne regrette vraiment pas de l'avoir fait

« Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir lâchement abandonnée. J'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme en pensant que ce serait pour ton bien. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Après ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne pouvais que lui ouvrir mon cœur. Je décidai alors de baisser mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur cette carapace qui tenait mon cerveau protégé. Avec les années d'entraînement, il ne m'était plus aussi difficile de l'abaisser.

Je vis Edward sursauter en entendant mes premières pensées. Je me remémorais les moments les plus importants de ma vie, insistant sur chaque émotion. Je m'attardai sur ses dernières paroles et comment je le ressentais. Quand il comprit que je lui pardonnai, je sentis ses lèvres se plaquer contre les miennes. Ce fut un baiser intense. C'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de choses à la fois. Il y avait de l'amour, de la passion, mais aussi du regret, du pardon et du soulagement. Je pense que ma condition de vampire me permettait de décupler les sensations. Après un long moment, il mit fin à notre baiser. Je vis ses yeux briller de bonheur et brûler d'envie de me poser des questions.

- Comment…comment as-tu fait ça ? Je n'ai jamais pu entendre tes pensées. Et d'ailleurs, je ne les entends plus.

J'avais remonté mon bouclier machinalement alors je le rabaissai quelques instants.

_« Comme je l'ai expliqué, mon bouclier peut résister à toutes les attaques mentales. Cependant, je suis parvenue à l'enlever complètement au gré de mes envies. »_

- C'est fantastique ! s'émerveilla-t-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée et de la nuit à nous retrouver corps et âme.

****

Les premières lueurs de la matinée se répandirent dans la pièce, étincelant ainsi nos peaux. Nous nous remettions silencieusement de notre nuit mouvementée. J'étais lovée sur le torse nu de mon amoureux. Mon bouclier était baissé pour lui faire part de mes pensées et, en échange, il déposait un baiser sur mon front, mes cheveux ou mes lèvres. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'échanger plus ; nous étions dans une bulle de bonheur. Jusqu'au moment où je le sentis se tendre sous moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandais-je.

- Emmett a décidé qu'il était temps, pour nous, de se lever. Il se demande comment il pourrait nous faire sortir de la chambre.

- Soyons plus rapides que lui, alors !

En deux temps, trois mouvements, nous étions levés et habillés. Je n'avais aucunement envie de quitter ses bras. Néanmoins, la peur qu'Emmett pourrait nous surprendre en tenue d'Adam et d'Eve, m'avait fait bondir du lit.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de sortir. Au moment où Edward ouvrit la porte, nous découvrîmes un Emmett faisant une mine déconcertée.

- Hey, je croyais enfin vous tenir ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas du jeu, vous trichez !

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Seulement, une tornade blanche et noire déboula et me fit tomber à terre avant qu'on puisse répondre.

- Comme je suis trop contente pour vous ! Je savais ce qu'il se passerait depuis le début. J'avais tout vu. J'ai tout gardé pour moi, car j'avais peur que cela ne se produise pas. Enfin, Jasper était au courant, mais je lui ai ordonné de ne rien dire et de ne pas y penser.

Alice sautillait de joie ce qui m'avait entraîné un sourire et de l'exaspération de la part d'Edward.

- Alice, calme-toi ! Tu l'étouffes ! Si tu continues comme ça, elle ne va pas rester longtemps ici et ce sera ta faute, cette fois.

Elle tira la langue en guise de réponse et se retourna vers moi avec un air sévère.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai prévu énormément de projets pour toi.

Je fusillai Edward du regard pour lui demander de l'aide, cependant, il me sourit, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Après la promesse que je lui fis de la suivre là où elle voudrait m'emmener, nous pûmes enfin rejoindre les autres qui étaient tranquillement à leurs occupations.

* * *

**Offre exceptionnel**

**Review = Teaser du chap 8**

Vu que je suis de bonne humeur, que mon chap 8 est en correction et que le 9 est bien avancé, j'ai décidé de vous faire ce petit cadeau. Pour les non-inscrits si vous voulez le teaser, passer moi votre adresse mail que je puisse vous l'envoyer.

Le chapitre suivant pour la semaine prochaine. (ou plus tot si je suis gentille).

Edw.


	10. Chapter 8

Salut tous le monde !!

Bon j'ai fait en sorte que vous aillez le chapitre assez tôt. J'ai bossé dur pour vous. Mais pour le chapitre 9 je ne garantie pas pour la semaine prochaine ; je l'ai a peine fini d'écrire.

Je vous est laissée quelques remarques de ma bêta. Elle est trop marrante par moment !!

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je n'ai pas fait la correction des fautes avant de publier donc ne m'étriper pas pour des fautes bêtes. Le français et moi, ça fait deux !

Je vous retrouve en bas. J'ai une question cruciale à vous demandé.

**Review sans compte :**

**bébé23 :** Il faut bien qu'il s'embrasse !! sinon c'est pas du jeux !! lol. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai fait trainer les choses mais en même temps quand ca va trop vite ce n'est pas forcément très bien. Sinon, j'ai fait en sorte de finir le chapitre plus tôt pour que tu puisses le lire avant de partir.

**

* * *

******

**VIII**

********

Cela faisait une semaine que je me sentais enfin heureuse et entière. Je consacrais mes journées à "ma famille" et mes nuits à mon amoureux. J'avais renoué des liens avec tout le monde, même avec Rosalie qui m'évitait quand j'étais encore humaine. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle regrettait sa vie d'autrefois et, si elle semblait distante envers moi, c'est parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon choix. Rose, Alice et moi étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Nous étions toujours fourrées toutes les trois ensembles, ce qui rendait légèrement Edward jaloux car il ne pouvait pas profiter pleinement de moi. Je souriais à longueur de journée, que se soit pour les blagues salaces d'Emmett ou pour les cris hystériques d'Alice. J'étais tout simplement contente d'être avec eux. Ils m'avaient vraiment manqué !

Un matin, qui commençait normalement, je sentis tout le monde sur les nerfs. Il semblait préoccupé. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi que je sus la raison. Avec l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le manoir, j'avais décidé de chasser. À mon retour, je découvris le manoir décoré de guirlandes et d'autres fanfreluches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Bon anniversaire, Bella !

Alice vint m'enlacer. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce ne pouvait pas être mon anniversaire. Non !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas possible, soufflais-je. Après réflexion, Je compris que c'était probable. C'était la fin de l'été et l'automne approchait sérieusement. On devait être en septembre. _(N/B : C'est bizarre ! Elle devrait suivre un minimum l'évolution du temps quand même… et les vampires sont en partie des animaux, ils sentent les changements de temps et de température) (N/A : Faut pas chercher, c'est Bella ! Elle est vraiment bizarre, par moment !)_

- On est vraiment le 13 septembre ? Hein ? demandais-je plus en me convainquant.

- Oui, et si mes calculs sont bon, tu devrais avoir 43 ans.

J'avais 43 ans ! J'étais toujours emprisonné dans ce corps de 18 ans. Cette impression que les années ressemblaient à des siècles, me fit prendre conscience du temps qui défilait. Mais, maintenant, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

- Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux !

- Parce qu'en plus j'ai des cadeaux ?

- Bah, tu croyais qu'on allait de souhaiter ton anniversaire sans cadeau ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu y as pensé.

Je soupirais. Alice restera toujours Alice.

- Ok, je commence par lequel ? demandais-je, vaincue.

Elle me tendit un petit paquet emballé dans un papier cadeau doré. Je commençais à l'enlever minutieusement quand mon portable sonna. Je le sortie de ma poche pour regarder l'émetteur. Quand je le vis, il m'inquiéta. Il devait se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel et ce n'était pas forcement bien.

- Bella, j'écoute.

- C'est Démétri ! Il faut que tu t'en aille !

- Quoi… mais qu'est ce que … pourquoi tu dit ça ?

- Aro sait que tu es retournée avec les Cullen. Il est décidé à te ramener de force à Volterra. Il est très colère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu pour toi mais je ne le sens pas. Si tu as un peu de bon sens, fuis Bella !

- Je… tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, il a pris l'avion ce matin même. Dès que j'ai su ce qu'il allait faire, je t'ai appelé immédiatement. _(N/B : Bella est pas bête, hein. Quand on appelle quelqu'un on ne précise pas « regarde je t'appelle ».) (N/A : Ah ah ah (rire ironique) !! Très drôle ! C'est juste pour informer ! Tu comprendras par la suite.)  
_

Je regardais les Cullen à côté de moi. Tous étaient étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Je cherchais du soutien dans leurs regards mais aucun ne me donnaient une réponse.

- D'accord, je pars tout de suite. Merci Démétri. Je te revaudrais ça !

- Si t'es encore en vie d'ici là. Dépêche-toi, ils seront bientôt arriver.

Je raccrochai. Je n'arrivais plus ni à bouger ni à réfléchir. Mon passé me rattrapait et j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Au loin, j'entendais Alice se poser des questions sur ses visions. Sa voix montrait de l'incompréhension et de la peur. Quelques paroles chaleureuses me parvenaient mais j'étais toujours hébétée, dans une bulle.

Quand je revint à la réalité, je montai à l'étage et entrepris de faire ma valise. J'avais ramené des vêtements de l'appartement.

Ce fut Carlisle qui me stoppa dans mon élan. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas le temps. Pars tout de suite. On va les attendre ici, pour te couvrir.

Si j'avais pu, je pleurerais déjà. Je l'enlaçai fermement pour témoigner de ma reconnaissance envers lui et sa famille.

- Merci, chuchotais-je.

- Je t'accompagne ! annonça un voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Edward sur le pas de la porte. Il était triste et anxieux en même temps.

- Non, il en est hors de question. Je ne mettrais pas ta vie en danger !

- Et moi, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je préférais mourir que te savoir loin de moi.

- De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix.

Je descendis dans le salon pour dire au revoir à tout le reste de la famille. Je les enlaçai un par un, quelques secondes et les remerciai. Puis, je partis pour fuir la responsabilité des mes actes. _(N/B : en même temps, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !)_

À peine arrivée à la fin de la rue, je vis de longs manteaux gris flottés sur l'asphalte. C'était ceux des Volturi._ (N/B : Déjà ! L'avion va vite, alors ?) (N/A : Nan, Nan. L'avion ne va pas si vite. C'est juste Démétri qui n'as pas pu avertir plus tôt.)_

* * *

Bon, j'ai conscience de passer sous silence beaucoup de chose. Alors pour éviter de frustrer certaines, j'aimerai savoir si sa vaut le coup que je recommence Destiny mais en POV Edward.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis.

Biz. Edw.


	11. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !!

Désolé pour le retard mais j'arrivais pas à écrire les dernières lignes !!

Sinon, je me suis avancé pour le POV d'Edward. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans sa peau tellement il est torturé. Donc je ne suis pas prête de publier le premier chapitre. En plus, je voudrais m'avancer un peu avant.

Bon, je vous laisse.

**Réponse aux reviews sans-compte :**

** :** Comme tu le dis, oui ! Ca va faire mal, même très mal !! lol !

**bébé23 :** Si Aro ne viendrais pas mon histoire n'aurais pas de charme !! lol !! Et tous ne vas pas se passer comme prévu.

**acroatwilight :** Merci pour ta review et de donner ton avis.

* * *

********

**XIX**

********

- Il faut rebrousser chemin ! On retourne au manoir !

Edward avait sûrement un plan pour qu'il me le demande. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, à défaut d'en avoir d'autre, je m'exécutai.

Quand nous arrivâmes au manoir, tout le monde était surpris de nous revoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle.

- Ils arrivent ! On a fait demi-tour quand on les a aperçus. Ils étaient au bout de la rue.

- Jasper ! Nous allons à leur rencontre et essayer de les dissuader.

L'intéressé hocha de la tête et ils commencèrent à partir à l'avant avec Carlisle.

- Attendez ! C'est moi qu'ils veulent ! Je devrais me rendre.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'une seule personne soit blessée. Si pour cela je devais me sacrifier, alors je le ferais.

- Non, Bella ! Tu es bien trop importante pour que l'on te sacrifie. Je vais juste essayer d'éviter un conflit entre nos deux clans. Si cela ne tourne pas comme prévu, nous aviserons autrement. Mais, je t'interdis de t'y interférer.

Sans que je puisse répondre, Edward m'emmena dans le jardin. J'étais agacée d'être encore une fois évincée de la bataille. J'avais l'impression d'être encore humaine. Cependant, j'étais une vampire et j'avais quelques pouvoirs que je pouvais utiliser à défaut de combattre. Alors, j'étendis mon bouclier sur toute la maison ainsi que sur Carlisle et Jasper. Cela me permettait, en même temps, de me concentrer sur les négociations qui avaient lieux.

- Carlisle, mon ami ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? reconnus-je comme étant la voix d'Aro.

- Tu le sais très bien, Aro ! Je m'oppose à ce que tu emmènes Bella contre son gré.

- Malheureusement, mon cher ami, je ne puis accéder à ta requête. Elle nous a prêté serment et je dois la ramener auprès des siens.

Je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés.

- Aro a des projets pour toi, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Il me bloque ses pensées.

- Il me semble qu'elle ne se considère pas l'une des vôtres ! Elle est d'autant plus heureuse avec nous, la voix de Carlisle le trahissait. Il perdait patience, ce qui m'étonnait.

Je commençais à en avoir marre des conflits. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Bien sûr, quand j'arrivai au salon Alice et Rosalie me faisaient face.

- Si tu crois t'échapper à notre vigilance, tu te trompes ! m'avertit Alice.

- Je m'en doutais, mais je voudrais juste que vous me laissiez passée pour que je puisse tout régler comme il se doit. Je ne veux vraiment pas vous causer du tort.

- Ma chérie, nous sommes heureux que tu sois revenu et que tu fasse revivre cette famille. C'est pour cette raison que nous voulons d'aider. Mais si tu veux réellement partir, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Esmé voulait à tout prix protéger sa famille, mais elle ne ferait rien contre la volonté de quelqu'un.

- Merci, Esmé.

Les filles me laissèrent passer avec regret. Elles espéraient tant que je revienne sur ma décision. Ce que je ne ferais pas, j'étais décidée. Je rejoignais Carlisle et Jasper.

- Ma chère Bella, comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! On ressentait un manque à Volterra pendant ton absence. Tu as une telle présence…

- Arrêtez, Aro. Je ne suis pas venue pour me faire complimenter. Je voulais vous dire que je ne voulais pas revenir. Je préfère rester avec les Cullen.

- Je suis aux regrets de te dire que tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'aurais bien laissé ta liberté. Malheureusement, cela est impossible comme tu as signé le serment à ton arrivée.

Je me souvenais d'avoir signé des papiers à mon arrivée. J'avais été tellement bouleversée que je n'y avais pas prêté attention. On m'avait dit que ce n'était que de simples formalités. Pourtant, Carlisle me regardait d'un air étonné et grave. Faire le serment devait avoir une importance capitale dont je ne mesurais pas le poids.

- Que faut-il faire pour l'annuler ? demandais-je, déconnectée de la réalité.

- Bella, il est impossible de se rétracter, m'informa Carlisle. Tu es liée au serment, à vie. Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies signé ?

- Je n'étais pas au courant. On m'avait dit que c'était juste des formalités d'entrées. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas signé.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne t'a pas divulgué sa vraie nature.

Je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais retourner auprès des Volturi pour honorer le serment. J'avançai d'un pas pour prendre la parole.

- Je viens avec vous !

- Non, Bella ! s'écrièrent tous les Cullen en même temps.

Je me retournai vers eux. Leurs visages exprimaient de la peine ainsi que de l'incompréhension. Celui d'Edward reflétait bien plus. Il y avait la même chose que les autres, bien sûr, mais avec de la supplication et du désespoir. Il avait l'air réellement tourmenté. Je me détournai de leurs regards pour toiser celui de mes anciens maîtres. Eux, ils affichaient un air de victoire.

- Je dois assumer mes actes, murmurais-je en espérant que les Cullen ne me retiendraient pas. On peut y aller ? demandais-je aux Volturi.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et me firent signe des les suivre. Seulement, avant que je puisse bouger, une main m'immobilisa.

- Je t'en supplie, ne part pas ! implora Edward.

Comment était-il possible de ne pas lui obéir ? Mais, je devais ne pas le faire. J'aurai tout donné, à ce moment-là, pour lui répondre que je restais. C'était impossible. Il comprit vite que je n'allais pas obtempérer.

- Je trouverais un moyen de te ramener avec nous. Je te promets. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Je sanglotais sans pouvoir pleurer. J'espérais tant qu'il y parvienne. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois. Un cadeau en guise d'adieu.

* * *

Bon vu que je me mets à l'écriture du EPOV, j'aimerais savoir sur quels passages vous voudriez que je revienne, pour plus de précision.

Merci à toutes de me lire !

Edw.


	12. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde !

Ok j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Vous allez enfin pouvoir voir la vie de Bella à Volterra et pourquoi elle a été forcé de revenir !

Bonne je vous laisse dans la lecture.

**Réponse aux reviews sans compte :**

**bébé23 :** c'est vrai que la fin du dernier chapitre est triste mais celui-là aussi un peu !

**acroatwilight :** Euh quoi dire ? c'est vrai que j'en fait baver à notre eddy mais Bella en bave aussi ^^ Pour la suite c'est maintenant et pour la rencontre ... bah tu verras ^^

**

* * *

******

**XX**

Assise sur le siège du côté des hublots, je regardais le soleil se coucher. Je repensais aux derniers événements. Comment était-il possible qu'en moins d'une journée j'avais tout perdu ? Je n'avais pas conçu qu'Aro vienne me chercher et encore moins mon retour forcé à Volterra seule. En même temps, j'étais ravie qu'Edward ne m'accompagnait pas. Il n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses avec Aro et, de là où il était, il pouvait trouver une solution pour me sortir de cette situation. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il tienne sa promesse. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner comme ça, je refusais d'y songer.

Je sentis Aro et les autres s'affairer autour de moi, sûrement pour reprendre leur rôle. Je trouvais cela pathétique. Ils avaient enlevé, presque kidnappés, une fille à sa famille et se souciaient à peine d'elle.

Dès que nous sommes rentré, je courrai directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais ni parler, ni voir du monde. Les seules personnes que je désespérais de voir étaient les Cullen.

Je passai la semaine dans ma chambre, sans bouger. Jusqu'au moment où l'on toqua à la porte.

Je pestai contre la personne qui osait me déranger dans ma solitude et ma tristesse, mais la laissai entrer.

- Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi, me dit Aro.

Je souris à ces paroles.

- C'est ironique de la part de personne qui m'a fait venir de force ici !

Ma tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. J'éprouvais de la haine contre tous les vampires de cette ville. J'avais tout perdu par pure convoitise. Pathétique, encore une fois !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi. Tu es chez toi avec ta famille et tu te refuse le bonheur alors que tu pourrais avoir tout ce dont tu souhaites. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas, tu avais des engagements ici. Je devais m'assurer que tu les respecterais. Tu sais que je te considère comme ma propre fille.

Je ne répondis pas et nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut des minutes de répit où je pouvais m'imaginer dans les bras d'Edward, heureuse et épanouie.

- Il y a un bal, ce soir. J'aimerais que tu t'y présentes et que tu portes ceci.

Il me tendit une boîte portant le nom d'un magasin en italien. Je ne l'ouvris pas, mais remerciai Aro du cadeau. Il sortit de ma chambre en réitérant ses vœux.

Je restais plusieurs heures à regarder la boîte tout en me demandant si je devais y aller. Je fixais mon choix sur la seconde solution. Si je devais être ici pour l'éternité alors autant que je fasse ce que l'on me demande.

Je pris une douche et surtout allai chasser avant tout. Les humains étaient souvent invités en tant que dîner et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre contrôle.

Après avoir fait le nécessaire, je me retrouvai en serviette devant la fameuse boîte, hésitante à l'ouvrir. J'enlevai le couvercle et dépliai le vêtement pour le regarder. C'était une longue robe rose dragée. Le haut était formé d'un serre-taille et le dessus était en forme de triangle s'attachant à la nuque. Une longue voilure formait le jupon. Celle-ci était recouverte du même tissu prolongeant le bustier. C'était du satin d'après l'odeur et la texture. Le satin de la jupe était relevé sur la droite et accroché par trois petites roses en tissu.

Elle était magnifique, mais quelques choses m'empêchaient de l'apprécier. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle représentait une chose importante qui allait se produire. Je mis de côté cette idée pensant j'étais paranoïaque. Je l'enfilai délicatement pour ne pas l'abîmer puis allai me regarder dans la glace. Il fallait l'avouer, j'étais somptueuse. La robe m'allait comme un gant, la couleur ressortait ma peau ainsi que mes yeux. Elle avait été bien choisie.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand on frappa à la porte.

- Bella, que tu es magnifique !

- Merci, Heidi. Que veux-tu ?

- D'une, prendre de tes nouvelles. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais revenue.

Heidi était la seule fille qui arrivait à me côtoyer. Les autres filles ne voyaient en moi qu'une rivale. J'avais de très mauvais rapports avec les femelles de ce clan, surtout avec Jane qui voulait être le bras droit d'Aro.

Je lui racontais comment fut ma mission sur New York, la raison de son prolongement ainsi que mon départ précité. Elle fut outrée par le comportement d'Aro.

- Comment peut-il faire ça, alors qu'il te considère comme sa fille ? Il aurait dû passer ton bonheur en premier !

J'acquiesçai en silence, contente qu'une personne était d'accord avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais à l'origine, je suis venue pour te coiffer et te maquiller pour la soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Aro a prévu pour toi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le tournant de ta vie !

Je ressentais la même chose qu'elle, mais en négatif. Ça n'allait pas être le bon tournant !

Heidi ne mit que trente minutes pour me coiffer convenablement. Mes cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval. Chaque mèche avait été tortillée minutieusement puis fixée à la base de la queue de cheval par une épingle. Une mèche bouclée de chaque côté des oreilles retombait hors de la coiffure.

Le maquillage fut aussi bref, elle m'avait seulement mis un léger fard à paupières et du gloss sur les lèvres. Elle me regarda quelques instants puis décréta que j'étais prête pour la soirée. Elle ne partit pas longtemps après. D'après elle, la haute société des vampires serait présent et il fallait qu'elle soit convenable. Je me demandais si les Cullen avaient été invités. Je me savais que cela était improbable.

Quand il fut l'heure, je partis dans la salle de réception. J'y étais déjà allée. C'était trop luxueux à mon goût. On sentait l'arrogance de la décoration. Quand les gardes m'ouvrirent les portes, je fus surprise de voir la quantité d'invités. J'aurais presque juré que tous les vampires du monde étaient présents. Malheureusement, il manquait sept personnes.

Je fis ce que je détestais le plus : m'intéresser à la vie d'inconnus. Il y avait toujours un ou deux hommes perchés à mon décolleté racontant leur vie désastreuse. Ce soir c'était pire : j'avais la sensation d'être l'objet de cette soirée.

Après ce qui fut un long moment, Aro prit la parole. Il annonça qu'il ferait une annonce importante après le dîner. C'était le moment m'éclipser. Je ne voulais pas assister au carnage qui allait suivre. Je partis dans les jardins pour m'aérer un peu. Quand j'entendis les flux de conversation revenir dans la salle, je retournai à la soirée.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles ! Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui, puisque c'est un jour important. Mes frères et moi avons pris une décision cruciale pour l'avenir de Volterra. Je ne vous cache pas que nous n'avons pas toujours eu les mêmes opinions. Mais, depuis un mois, nous avons décidé d'avoir un successeur. Lassés de devoir régner sur la paix, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur la personne qui prendra notre relève. Mes chers amis, j'ai l'immense honore de vous présenter votre future Reine : Isabella Swan.

Je vis volte-face. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Moi, devenir Reine de Volterra ? C'était hors de question. Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette ville et encore moins y avoir des engagements. Aro me faisait signe de monter sur scène et tout le monde me regardait attendant une réaction de ma part. Ce que je fis. Je montai sur scène et pris la parole.

- Je ne monterai pas sur le trône de Volterra ! Mon cœur, mon âme et ma famille ne sont pas en Italie, mais aux États-Unis. Je ne compte pas rester ici. Je suis désolée, dis-je à l'attention d'Aro.

Lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'être désolé. Au contraire, il affichait un sourire de victoire. Qu'avait-il prévu ?

- Mais si, tu es faite pour ça, ma petite Bella ! Tu n'as pas les droits de refuser le trône de Volterra. Je viens de t'élire. Mes chers amis veuillez acclamer la nouvelle Princesse de Volterra : Melle Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

Le sourire d'Aro grandit au son des acclamations. J'entendis qu'on me souhaitait une vie éternelle et surtout d'être à la hauteur. J'étais prostrée sur la scène sans pouvoir dire ni faire quoi que ce soit. J'entendais un brouhaha extérieur me permettant de rester dans ma bulle. Heidi avait raison : Aro m'avait préparé quelque chose d'important. Il me gardera à tous jamais auprès de lui.

Mes pensées partirent à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, là où je ne pourrais plus revenir, là où était restée ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur et mon amour.

Ma vie venait de s'achever à l'instant.

* * *

Bon je vais être gentille avec vous. Les vacances approchant (lundi soir pour info) j'ai envie de vous donner un teaser pour chaque review. Ne vous inquiété pas le chapitre 11 est écrit et ma bêta (dont je passe le bonjour) a fini de le corriger donc vous l'aurez pour la semaine prochaine.

Biz

Edw.


	13. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde !

Ok je vous avais promis le chap pour ce semaine mais elle n'est pas fini vu qu'il reste encore 30 min !

Sinon rien de plus à vous dire mais plutot je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Réponse aux reviews sans compte :**

**chlo :** Voilà nous y sommes ^^ Bonne lecture.

**acroatwilight :** enfoiré n'ai pas le mot que j'aurais choisi mais il résume bien la situation ^^

**

* * *

XXI**

Aro m'avait bien piégée. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendue à devenir princesse.

Bien que j'avais un nouveau statut, je mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas changer, sauf que je devais porter le blason des Volturi en collier. Dès qu'on me parlait, toutes les phrases commençaient et finissaient par : "Maîtresse", "Princesse", et j'avais horreur de ça ! J'avais beau demander de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, ces mots revenaient à la charge constamment.

Je devais assister à tous les conseils. Aro me laissait trancher par moment afin de juger si mes décisions étaient bonnes. Je faisais ce qui me semblait le plus juste. J'essayais de ne pas mettre à mort un vampire sauf en cas de nécessité. Donc, je m'amusais à trouver des punitions plus frivoles les unes que les autres. Ce qui qualifia mes décisions de révolutionnaires.

Mon rôle ne consistait pas seulement à assister aux conseils, mais aussi à me montrer en public dès que l'occasion s'y présentait. Quand les Volturi étaient invités à un évènement, j'y allais afin que toute la communauté vampirique puisse voir le visage de la nouvelle Princesse de Volterra.

Un mois après mon sacre de princesse, Aro me fit demander dans la salle du conseil. Je m'y rendis rapidement, sachant que je devais assister à un conseil ennuyeux. Personne ne faisait de folies en ce moment, c'était une période creuse comme l'appelait Aro. Quand je rentrai dans la salle, je compris qu'il n'avait pas d'assemblée aujourd'hui, Aro voulait juste me parler en privé.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler ? demandais-je.

- Ah, ma petite Bella ! Je devais m'entretenir avec toi, à propos de ton nouveau statut, m'informa Aro.

Je hochais de la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Tu sais que devenir une Princesse te donne de nouveaux engagements et de nouvelles responsabilités ?

J'acquiesçai de nouveau.

- Cependant, je ne t'ai pas précisé que ton statut ne serait qu'éphémère. Cela fait maintenant un mois que tu apprends à devenir une Reine et comme toute Reine qui se doit, tu dois avoir un mari. Je te donne deux mois pour te marier !

Je te donne deux mois pour te marier… ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme un écho. Je n'avais déjà pas accepté d'être une princesse et maintenant je devais me marier pour devenir une reine ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il était hors de questions que j'épouse une personne pour qui je n'éprouverais pas de sentiments. Je savais qu'Edward ne serait pas contre, si c'était pour me garder près de lui. Mais, je me refusais d'y penser. Je ne voulais pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire et lui imposer cette vie de contrainte.

- Et si je refuse ? demandais-je prudente pour la réponse qui suivrait.

- Je te marierais de force avec une personne que j'aurais choisie ! Tu as deux mois pour te marier avec la personne de ton choix. Après, ce délai, je ferais le nécessaire pour t'y contraindre.

Je ne répondis pas et commençai à partir.

- Attends !

Il me lança un papier que je récupérai par réflexe.

- Tu es invité à un mariage en Irlande ! Ça t'aidera sûrement à faire ton choix.

Je posai mes yeux sur le faire-part pour connaître le nom des futurs mariés.

_Siobhan et Liam _

_Sont fiers de vous annoncer le mariage de leur fille_

_**Maggie avec Danann**_

_Les noces se dérouleront le 7 juillet 2010_

_Dans la résidence Cronin à Galway_

Je ne me connaissais pas ces noms, mais j'avais hâte de faire leurs connaissances. Cela me permettrait de m'échapper pendant quelques jours de mes devoirs ainsi que de découvrir l'Irlande. J'avais encore une semaine à supporter Volterra et leurs lois avant de pouvoir m'envoler pour le pays de la lyre.

Pendant cette longue semaine, j'ai dû assister à une mise à mort pour révélation de notre identité aux humains, six assemblées pour la rénovation du château et quatre évènements quelconques dans Volterra. Je n'avais pas compté les prétendants qui faisaient la queue pour devenir mon mari. Des vampires de la haute bourgeoisie. Pouah, que je détestais ce monde ! Je me demandais si tout le monde ne s'était pas passé le mot afin de me rendre la vie insupportable. Les seuls moments de repos furent les deux parties de chasse que je m'étais octroyées.

Au moment de partir, je m'empressai d'aller à l'aéroport. Je devais paraître gamine de réagir ainsi, mais je voulais souffler un peu et ce mariage y était propice. Après 2h30 d'avion et une correspondance par Londres, j'arrivais enfin à Shannon. Je louai une voiture pour me rendre à Galway. En trente minutes, je me trouvais dans la résidence des Cronin. D'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, c'était la résidence des parents du marié.

Avant que je ne puisse faire connaissance avec les invités, une domestique vint à ma rencontre pour m'emmener dans une chambre. Aro l'avait prévenu de mon arrivée pour que je puisse me changer. Je n'allais pas prendre l'avion en robe de cocktail, non ? Je mis une simple robe longue bustier kaki. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec le pendentif des Volturi. La domestique s'affaira à boucler mes cheveux, afin de les laisser tombés sur mes épaules, et à me maquiller légèrement. Quand je fus prête, je me dirigeai dans la pièce où avaient lieu les échanges de vœux. Mon arrivée fut annoncée. Cela m'agaçait, je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention. Je m'assis au siège qui m'était attribué.

La marche nuptiale ne commença pas longtemps après. La mariée s'avança vers l'autel et je pus enfin la voir. Elle était plus jeune physiquement que moi. C'était une mariée magnifique. Elle portait une robe essentiellement blanche. Son bustier était brodé de petites fleurs rouge sang. L'encolure était composée de roses blanches alternées de rouges longeant ses bretelles qui tombaient sur ses bras. Le bustier était fermé par deux lacets rouges. La traîne était parsemée de rose rouge. Sa coiffure était faite d'un chignon haut d'où s'échappaient des anglaises et de petites tresses. Quelques roses blanches y avaient été rajoutées ainsi que l'accroche de son voile retombant devant ses yeux. Elle avait complété l'ensemble avec quelques accessoires comme des gants, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles de perles. Les couleurs avaient été parfaitement choisies. Le blanc reflétait la pâleur de sa peau et le rouge sang la couleur de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait qu'être une sublime mariée vampire.

Je me surpris à penser à la longue robe de mariée que je porterais sur le chemin de l'autel où m'attendrait patiemment Edward en costume noir. Je secouai la tête pour effacer cette image. Il était hors de question que cela se produise. Je préfèrerais encore me marier avec un inconnu que de faire Edward mon roi. Bien que ces mots sonnaient bien, je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour lui. Il sera plus heureux sans moi.

Quand les vœux, les alliances et le baiser furent échangés, le couple se plaça de façon à recevoir les compliments de leurs invités. Je me glissai dans la file d'attente. Les invités ne restaient pas longtemps, mon tour arriva rapidement.

- Les Volturi vous remercient pour l'invitation et espèrent que vous vivez heureux éternellement.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et on pouvait y déceler un véritable amour.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions de votre venue.

Je hochai de la tête et pris congé. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais seule dans un coin, on me héla.

- Isabella ! héla Maggie. J'ai appris pour votre sacre de princesse. Et… je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis.

- C'est un immense plaisir pour moi que de devenir la future Reine de Volterra !

C'était une phrase que je répétais toujours, ne voulant pas créer d'histoire. J'aperçus une légère grimace sur son visage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous mentez ?

- Pardon ? demandais-je déboussolé par cette question.

- J'ai le don de déceler le mensonge et j'ai détecté le votre, m'informa-t-elle.

- J'ai été contrainte d'accepter ce nouveau statut et maintenant je dois vivre avec, sans que je puisse faire ce qui me plait.

Elle baissa les yeux, sûrement honteuse d'avoir posé la question.

- Je compatis ! Je serais heureuse de faire quelques choses pour contribuer à votre bonheur.

- Merci, mais je crains que nous ne puissiez rien faire.

Je me retournai et partis dans la foule. Quelques personnes eurent le courage de venir me poser des questions ou me parler. Je n'avais pas la tête à discuter et prenais vite congé.

Au moment où je pensais partir, car ma présence n'y était plus indispensable, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je me retournai instinctivement et ce que je vis fit rebattre mon cœur mort.

- Edward !

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je sautai à ses lèvres.

* * *

Ca commence à aller mieux pour nos deux héros. J'ai mis les liens sur mon profil des vêtements pour celle à qui ca intéresse. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la fin approche : il reste 3 à 4 chapitres plus l'épilogue.

Biz à tous.

Edw.


	14. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde !

Oui, je sais j'abuse un peu (même beaucoup !). Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publier et je m'en excuse sincèrement. C'est juste que j'ai des problèmes actuellement qui fait que je doute de tout. Donc l'envie n'est pas d'écrire pour le moment. Mais j'avais ce chapitre d'écrit depuis avril alors grâce à l'aide de Liiz07, j'ai eu envie de le corriger et de le donner.

Bien sûr, vous vous en douterez, je ne suis pas prête de mettre le prochain chapitre. Mais, je ne désespère pas de finir cette fiction. Dans la même lignée de mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pense plus à faire un EPOV. J'essayerais tout de même de répondre à toutes vos questions dans les chapitres suivants. D'ailleurs, mettez les dans les reviews pour que je puisse y répondre dans les chapitres suivants.

Sinon, vous avez sûrement dû voir que j'ai publié une nouvelle histoire. C'est un AH mais c'est une histoire où j'y mets tout mon coeurs donc j'espère que vous y ferez un petit tour.

Après ce pavé de débouars personnels, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu !

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

**chlo :** Désolé pour cette attente, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**julie :** Et oui, il faut bien une fin à tout. Si tu veux continuer à me lire tu peux toujours aller lire "Tout pour lui" ^^ Et ce qu'il se passait avec la fanfic bah tu le sais maintenant.

**acroatwilight :** J'avoue, un mariage c'est beau donc j'ai essayer de faire celui-ci tout aussi beau qu'un réel !

**Liiz07 :** Merci de me redonner l'envie de faire partager mes écrits ^^ J'espère continué dans cette lignée de positive afin d'écrire le prochain chapitre. En attendant, voici le prochain.

* * *

**XXII**

Je m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Notre baiser s'enflamma et il avait un goût de désespoir. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour être à tout jamais libre dans ses bras. Mais à mon plus grand regret, Edward mit fin au baiser. Son souffle erratique et ses prunelles noires de désirs montraient à quel point il était heureux de me revoir.

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment en silence pour figer cet instant de bonheur retrouvé.

- Nous devrions nous séparer plus souvent pour je puisse avoir un tel accueil à chaque fois !

Il me fit son plus beau sourire en coin, sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors, comme ça tu es devenue une Volturi !

Il l'avait dit sur un ton plus grave, en prenant le pendentif dans ses mains.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Une cérémonie en mon honneur a été donné et en aussi peu de temps, je me retrouvais Princesse.

Je ne pus empêcher mon dégoût apparaitre sur mon visage par une légère grimace.

- Une rumeur raconte que tu dois te marier. C'est vrai ?

Son visage n'exprimait rien, seulement une expression fermée. Edward devait seulement attendre que je lui dis la vérité.

- Malheureusement ! Je n'ai vraiment plus aucun contrôle sur ma vie !

Je n'osais le regarder, m'imaginer marier à un autre homme que lui, se révélait être une torture. Je relevai la tête pour connaître sa réaction. Il n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

Puis son visage s'illumina. Il avait dû trouver la solution à son problème.

- Épouse-moi, Bella !

- Quoi !

- Épouse-moi ! C'est la seule solution pour que nous soyons ensemble.

- Mais… Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça. Je refuse que tu perdes ta liberté pour moi.

- Pour moi, être libre signifie être à tes côtés. En plus, tu seras avec moi et non pas avec un inconnu que tu n'aimeras pas. Et, Aro sera content de m'avoir dans sa garde.

Il l'avait dit d'un air dégouté.

- Tu ne vas pas te forcer pour moi !

- Bella, soupira-t-il, en prenant mon menton entre ses mains montrant ainsi sa détermination lisible dans ses yeux. Je préfère me mettre au service d'Aro pour être à tes côtés que d'être indépendant et vivre loin de toi.

Ses mots me firent douter. Avait-il raison ? Devais-je accepter sa proposition ? Je n'avais plus besoin d'y réfléchir, une seule réponse me venait en tête :

- Oui !

- Oui ?

- Pour tout ! Oui pour devenir ta femme et oui pour aller à Volterra ensemble.

Bien que la situation ne le permettait pas, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Il était heureux que j'accepte.

- Je préviendrai Aro dès mon retour. Ça te laissera le temps de faire tes valises et de dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Cela me fendait le cœur de le séparer de sa famille, mais c'était son choix. Je n'avais pas à culpabiliser. Enfin, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

La fin de la journée se passa sans encombre, bien que je sois rentrée plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser à ce mariage. Savoir qu'Edward était près de moi sans que je ne puisse lui parler ou autre sans être observé m'énervais.

A mon retour à Volterra, je demandai une audience exceptionnelle. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de poser mes bagages. Après tout, j'étais décidée et rien ne pourrai m'en empêcher. Autant en finir le plus tôt possible. Elle me fut accordée quelques heures plus tard.

Le temps de me changer et de ranger mes affaires qu'il était déjà l'heure d'y aller. Je n'étais pas rassurée. Je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction d'Aro et de ses frères. Alors quand je fus devant eux, je me lançais sans préambule.

- Je sais avec qui je veux me marier ! déclarai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas voir leurs réactions. J'entendue des froissements de vêtements annonçant que quelqu'un bougeait.

- Bien, je suis heureux que tu aies fait ton choix seule, Bella ! répondit Aro.

Il arborait un sourire large et vainqueur.

- Et qui est l'élu ?

- Edward, lâchais-je.

J'attendis patiemment la réaction d'Aro et celle-ci me surpris. Je pensais qu'il réagirait mal, que j'avais déjoué ses plans à mon égard. Mais au contraire, il affichait toujours ce sourire comme s'il l'avait toujours su, qu'il l'avait prévu.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de mettre vos questions sur la fic dans le review pour que puisse y répondre dans les prochains chapitres.

Bizou à tous.

Edw


End file.
